La Octava muñeca
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: Ha pasado algún tiempo y un nuevo misterio comienza con la llegada de la octava muñeca creada por Rozen, la clave para recuperar a sus hermanas está cerca SUSPENDIDO POR RENOVACIONES
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Rozen Maiden no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Peach Pit (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n

DISCLAIMER: Rozen Maiden no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Peach Pit (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3).

--

Un par de puntitos antes de comenzar

La protagonista, aunque es una muñeca creada por Rozen, no es una Rozen Maiden… es otra cosa, de la que hablaré en próximos capítulos, pero, repito, NO ES UNA ROZEN MAIDEN.

En alemán, Heidi es un diminutivo de Adeleide, osease es la misma muñeca

--

En la fría habitación de un hospital, una anciana con los ojos azul cielo y la piel muy blanca, de largos cabellos blancos estaba sentada en la cama, cepillando los brillantes y sedosos cabellos de una fina muñeca de porcelana.

Era una muñeca muy fina con la cara y manos muy delicadas, su cabellera castaño que colgaba en caireles hasta su cintura era cabello verdadero y estaba sujeta en una elegante media cola que brotaba de dos churritos a los lados de su frente, sobre la cual caía un espeso flequillo. Sus ojos color azul brillante reflejaban cierta tristeza al igual que el resto de su carita.

Estaba ataviada con un fino vestido azul nomeolvides encorsetado que marcaba su cintura, el escote cuadrado y bajo hasta el pecho tenía un delicado encaje a lo largo y una seda blanca subía desde las esquinas del escote hasta el cuello, donde tenía un listón a modo de gargantilla, formando un triángulo que tenía una rosa en medio de la base.

La falda amplia, que le corría hasta los tobillos, se abría debajo de cinto de tela en V, la tela azul se partía justo en la punta, adornada por una rosa, mostrando una tela más clara.

Las mangas estaban formadas por una parte de tela bombacha que hacía una bola que llegaba de sus hombros hasta la mitad del antebrazo, después se ajustaba hasta el codo donde brotaba un amplio cono de encaje. Los codos también llevaban una cinta con una rosa, y sus manos y muñecas, estaban cubiertas por unos guantes con una rosa en la muñeca.

Debajo de su falda, se asomaban dos pequeños pies, metidos en unos zapatitos mocasines de gamuza azul, igual que el vestido, con la suela y tacón alto de madera, que usaban una rosa en lugar de hebilla, el resto de sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unas medias de encaje con figuras de plantas.

-Ya terminé, Heidi, ya te puedes mover -le dijo la anciana con una caricia cariñosa

-gracias mamá. Pero se supone que yo deba cuidarte a ti, no al revés -le dijo la muñeca brincando de la cama

-Eres mi hija, Heidi, mi única hija, sabes que no importa lo que pase siempre voy a cuidar de ti -le dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, en ese momento tocaron la puerta. La muñeca regresó a los brazos de la anciana en menos de un instante y se quedó inmóvil

-Adelante -dijo la anciana amablemente y un hombre alto, de unos veinticinco años, de cabello rubio algo largo, una pequeña barba y dulces ojos azules que se escondían tras unos anteojos redondos entró al cuarto

-Joven Franz, sólo es usted… con los doctores y enfermeras hemos tenido una tarde muy ajetreada -le dijo la muñeca acercándose alegremente

– ¿Sólo yo, pequeña Heidi? Creo que eres muy injusta conmigo, yo soy todo un personaje -le dijo el joven fingiendo un aire herido que hizo reír a la anciana

– ¿Cómo estás, tía Matilde? -le preguntó a la anciana sentándose en su cama

-peor que ayer, mejor que mañana, querido mío ¿Cómo está mi tu esposa? -preguntó Matilde con una sonrisa melancólica

-está muy bien, dice que lamenta no poder venir, pero te manda todo su cariño -contestó Franz tomando su mano, Matilde lo miró fijamente

¿Te han dicho que eres un ángel, pequeño Franz? -le preguntó Matilde con una sonrisa

-yo no lo creo, pero tú te encargas de decírmelo siempre, tía -le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa

-yo pronto me voy a ir al cielo, eso lo sabes… pero no quiero irme y dejarlos desprotegidos a ti y a Gretchen, yo sé que tu padre te ha negado tu fortuna después de tu matrimonio… pero tu padre no es tu único pariente con dinero -le dijo Matilde con una sonrisa cómplice

-Hace un rato vino el señor Meier, el abogado de la señorita -le dijo Adeleide con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Franz entre sus manitas de porcelana, Franz miró a su tía incrédulo

-Tía Matilde… dime que no lo hiciste -le dijo el muchacho cerrando los ojos

¡Maldita sea! Franz Von Munjertz ¡es mi dinero y estoy en perfecta liberta de hacer lo que me venga en gana con él! -le dijo Matilde molestándose, pero un agudo silbido brotó de su boca, Franz saltó de la cama y le puso el respirador

-no deberías de acelerarte así, tía -le dijo el muchacho en cuanto la anciana respiró con normalidad

-permítenos un momento, Heidi, preciosa… necesitamos hablar -le dijo Matilde con una sonrisa, la muñeca asintió y se alejó delicadamente, se acercó a un maletín de piel negra, redondo, con el adorno de una rosa dorada en el centro, y los seguros dorados, lo abrió, sacó un bastidor y algunos hilos, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y se puso a bordar

-tú no deberías de comportarte así… además, como sabía que no aceptarías ese dinero solamente así le he puesto una condición… el único modo del que podrás cobrar el dinero es que tú y Gretchen se encarguen de Heidi -continuó la anciana y tanto Franz como Heidi la miraron atónitos

-no me miren así… quiero dejarlos protegidos a ambos, sé que tu padre quemaría a Heidi en cuanto cayera en sus manos… además del dinero que te voy a dejar, hay una cláusula en el testamento de tu madre que tu padre no conoce… ella sabía que yo siempre te cuidaría, pero tarde o temprano moriría igual… la cláusula dice que en el momento en que yo muera tú obtendrás el control absoluto de la empresa, además de una cantidad equivalente a su dote al momento de casarse -le dijo la anciana

-Mi padre no va a ceder, tía -le dijo Franz

-más le vale hacerlo o si no se las verá conmigo… soy capaz de venir a hostigarlo desde la tumba si no te da lo que te corresponde por el simple hecho de haber nacido… además, si no obedece terminará encarcelado, tu madre era muy lista y yo me volví astuta con los años -le dijo la anciana

-eso lo sé… pero venía a darte una gran noticia, tía… Gretchen ha conseguido trabajo con una gran empresa en Japón, nos iremos muy pronto, pero creo que allá también podré continuar con el negocio de la familia, además también hay escuelas en Japón, siempre podré volver a ser profesor -le dijo Franz

-Supongo que te irás a mi muerte, pequeño mío… está bien, pero llévate a Heidi contigo, ella no conoce el mundo en realidad, jamás ha salido de Alemania -le dijo Matilde haciéndole una seña a la muñeca de que se acercara, Adeleide dejó su bordado y regresó a la cama de la anciana

-los dos son lo más parecido que nunca tuve a un hijo… quiero que se queden juntos, Heidi, tú no puedes quedarte sola, necesitas a Franz… y tú Franz, sabes que Heidi ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, ella es lista y tiene más experiencia que tú, eso puede servirte -les dijo Matilde juntando sus manos

-Sabes que yo siempre cumpliré tus deseos tía -le dijo Franz levantándose

-tengo que irme… adiós Tía, hasta pronto pequeña Heidi -se despidió besando a la anciana en la frente y acariciando la cabeza de la muñeca. Franz salió de la habitación con paso firme y Adeleide lo siguió con una mirada melancólica que sólo vio Matilde

– ¿Todavía, Heidi? Creí que ya lo habrías superado -le dijo Matilde con una mirada triste

-perdóname, Matilde, pero no puedo… lo he intentado, créeme que llevo los últimos diez años intentando olvidarme de Franz, pero no puedo -le dijo la muñeca

-Él no es para ti, jamás lo fue -murmuró la anciana

-Lo sé, mamá… aunque yo lo ame con toda mi alma, ese amor no se puede dar, está prohibido y sería un amor malsano, además está casado -replicó la muñeca

-es cierto… recuerdo que sufriste mucho ese día, mi pobre Heidi enamorada -murmuró Matilde

-no importa… ella lo va a hacer todo lo feliz que yo nunca podría, yo ni siquiera podría darle los "placeres básicos" de un matrimonio -murmuró la muñeca

-Te entiendo, mi niña… pero estoy segura de que tú encontrarás a alguien que te sepa amar -le dijo la anciana acercando a Adeleide y abrazándola tiernamente

– ¿Quién me amará? ¿Un oso de peluche o un soldadito de juguete, tal vez? –preguntó Adeleide haciendo reír a la anciana

-quiero que cuando te vayas a Japón tengas esto contigo, para que no me olvides -le dijo Matilde tomando una cadenita de oro de su cuello de la cual colgaba una medalla con la foto de ambas

-Gracias -murmuró la muñeca mientras Matilde le ajustaba la cadena

-ahora ven acá… acompáñame mientras duermo, pequeña -le dijo la anciana y se recostó en la cama abrazando a la muñeca, a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida…

--

Eran poco más de las diez de la noche, Shinku estaba sentada en la cama de Jun, leyendo muy callada mientras el chico estudiaba en su escritorio, Souseiseki estaba sobre la cama de Jun, recargada en la pared.

–Vieja bruja… uno de estos días llegará al colegio en una escoba –murmuró el chico borrando algo del cuaderno

–antes era matemáticas ¿Ahora qué es? –preguntó Shinku con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz

-literatura… la maestra es tan vieja que de seguro estuvo ahí cuando escribieron El Cid, pero dicen que se retira este año –murmuró Jun impaciente, Shinku lo miró indiferente y regresó su mirada al libro que leía

–me doy… está imposible –murmuró Jun, se levantó y tomó a Souseiseki en sus brazos

-la extraño mucho -murmuró el chico mientras la guardaba en su estuche

-Por eso el juego "Alice" es tan peligroso -murmuró la muñeca rubia cerrando su libro

-ya lo noté… quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarla y a Hinaichigo, esto jamás debió pasar -le dijo Jun mirando los estuches de las muñecas aprehensivamente

-Te entiendo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer -le dijo Shinku metiéndose a su estuche

-Buenas noches -añadió la muñeca antes de cerrar su estuche

-Buenas noches -suspiró el niño, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama "si hubiera alguna manera de saber lo que hacía Rozen cuando hizo a las muñecas tal vez…" pensó antes de quedarse dormido

--

Franz llegó corriendo al hospital y subió lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de su tía, donde sólo vio a Heidi sentada en la cama, perfectamente vacía, con la mirada más triste que nunca.

-¿Qué pasó, Adeleide? ¿Dónde está mi tía? -le preguntó a la muñeca hincándose frente a ella y tomando sus manitas entre las suyas

-lo lamento tanto, joven Franz… créame que me siento muy mal… ya se la llevaron… se me murió en los brazos -sollozó Adeleide. Franz tomó a la muñeca en sus brazos, el estuche de la muñeca y fue a hablar con las enfermeras del hospital.

Bajó a la morgue del hospital y firmó los papeles para comenzar los trámites para sacar el cuerpo del hospital y enterrarla propiamente. Luego salió del hospital con Adeleide en brazos y la sentó en el asiento de su auto

-Heidi ¿te comentó algo antes de partir? -preguntó el muchacho con el rostro desencajado

-realmente no… se puso a dormir apenas se fue usted, yo me dormí con ella y cuando desperté hace un par de horas ya había muerto -le dijo la muñeca con una mirada ausente, ninguno volvió a decir nada hasta que Franz se detuvo frente a un altísimo edificio de departamentos. Bajaron del auto y Franz tomó a Adeleide en sus brazos

–buenas noches, señor Von Munjertz –le dijo el portero y miró con curiosidad a la muñeca

– ¿Un regalo para su esposa? –le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice, Franz negó con la cabeza

–Perteneció a una tía que acaba de morir –aclaró y subió al elevador, Adeleide recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Franz y suspiró mientras subían

– ¿Crees que Gretchen lo tome bien? Tengo miedo de que se moleste conmigo –le dijo la muñeca mientras miraba los niveles que iban subiendo en una pantallita

–No te preocupes, Heidi, Gretchen te va a querer muchísimo en cuanto te conozca –le contestó Franz

--

Una mujer rubia de ojos marrones estaba sentada en su cama, con el teléfono en la mano

–estoy muy preocupada… creo que ahora es en serio, hace un rato llamaron y salió corriendo… cuando le pregunté quién había llamado contestó que la tal Heidi –sollozó la mujer

–cálmate y piensa antes de comenzar a imaginarte cosas ¿Sabes de dónde la conoce? –preguntó la otra voz en el teléfono,

–sí, creo que es la dama de compañía de su tía… pero creo que ella es su amante, se conocen de toda la vida ¿Cómo compito con eso? –preguntó Gretchen

–tranquila, si la conoce de toda la vida debe de ser mayor que él –le dijo la voz

–pero tal vez tenga uno de esos complejos… tengo miedo de perderlo –murmuró la rubia desesperada

–Ya llegamos –anunció la voz de su marido desde afuera del cuarto

–su casa es muy hermosa, joven Franz –se escuchó otra voz

–bueno, el crédito de eso es enteramente de Gretchen, Heidi –le dijo Franz

–ahora la trajo a la casa ¿Qué hago? –murmuró Gretchen desesperada

–Enfréntala –le dijo la voz, Gretchen colgó el teléfono y salió con paso firme a la parte principal de la casa

–Me alegra que llegaras –le dijo a su esposo, buscando a la otra mujer con la mirada

–A mí también me alegra haber regresado –le dijo él mirándola

–hay alguien que quiero que conozcas… Gretchen, esta es Adeleide… Heidi, mi esposa Gretchen –continuó Franz empujando a la muñeca un poco hacia su esposa

–Es una muñeca –exclamó la mujer incrédula

–es un gusto conocerla por fin, señorita Gretchen –le dijo Adeleide con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza

–igualmente… Franz ¡es una muñeca! ¡Estoy hablando con una muñeca! –gritó Gretchen aterrada

–tranquila Gretchen, Heidi no te lastimará… mi tía falleció y ahora vivirá con nosotros –explicó Franz, su esposa lo miró atónita

–por favor, no se moleste conmigo… le aseguro que no seré ninguna molestia, conozco las labores de la casa y podré ser de ayuda –le dijo la muñeca

–está bien… pero ¿Dónde la pondremos? –preguntó Gretchen mirando a la muñeca

–se puede quedar en el cuarto de invitados en lo que resolvemos el asunto de mi tía –contestó Franz, Gretchen asintió y Adeleide tomó sus cosas y se fue al cuarto frente al de Franz y Gretchen

–no te enojes con ella… las muñecas vienen con torta bajo el brazo… o en este caso con toda la torteria –le dijo Franz

¿Eh? –preguntó Gretchen

–cuando hablé con mi tía esta tarde me dijo que me ha nombrado su único heredero… la única condición es que cuidemos de Adeleide –contestó Franz, Gretchen tomó su mano

–ya no pienses… estás cansado, vamos a dormir –le dijo ella tomando su mano y guiándolo de regreso a la recámara.

--

Al siguiente día, cuando Gretchen y Franz se levantaron encontraron a la muñeca parada junto a la mesa, sirviendo el desayuno

–la señorita trabaja todo el día y joven va a comenzar a sepultar a su tía… ambos necesitan energía –les dijo, hizo una leve inclinación, terminó de servir y se alejó de la maesa caminando elegantemente hacia el pasillo

–iré a encargarme de la recámara –les dijo y luego se fue a la habitación mientras ellos se sentaban a la mesa

–Ciertamente, conoce las labores del hogar –suspiró Gretchen mirando la puerta que acababa de cruzar la muñeca

–lo sé… pobre Heidi, mi tía era lo único que conocía –murmuró Franz

–Me imagino, por lo menos ya no va a estar sola –le dijo Gretchen con una sonrisa suave

–Lo sé… pero la muerte de mi tía es un golpe muy fuerte, no sólo para ella, también para mí –le dijo Franz tomando su mano

–entonces ¿nos iremos en cuanto hayamos terminado de sepultar a tu tía? –preguntó la mujer mirándolo fijamente

–sí, en cuanto hayamos terminado con todo nos iremos a Japón –contestó él fríamente, Gretchen lo miró un segundo y suspiró


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes más tarde, Heidi estaba en un avión rumbo a Japón, sentada en las piernas de Gretchen, con Franz durmiendo en el asiento de junto

Un mes más tarde, Heidi estaba en un avión rumbo a Japón, sentada en las piernas de Gretchen, con Franz durmiendo en el asiento de junto

–estoy nerviosa, señorita –murmuró la muñeca mirando por la ventanilla

–Yo también, es un nuevo país, pero todo estará bien –contestó Gretchen acariciando la cabeza de Adeleide

–Además no sólo van a ser nuevos comienzos para nosotros tres –continuó la mujer poniendo una mano en su vientre, la muñeca la miró con curiosidad

–Franz y yo vamos a tener un bebé, pero no se lo había dicho por la situación de su tía, es un secreto –explicó con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara

–me alegro mucho por ustedes… ahora tiene que ponerse muy fuerte, señorita –le dijo Adeleide tomando sus manos con una sonrisa, por sus ojos pasó un destello de tristeza que Gretchen no alcanzó a notar y desapareció casi al instante.

–Ya llegamos –murmuró Gretchen mirando como se prendía el aviso de los cinturones de seguridad,

–joven Franz, despierte –murmuró Adeleide, puso su mano en la rodilla de Franz y lo movió, el hombre se despertó lentamente y miró a la muñeca, la acomodó entre Gretchen y él y se abrochó el cinturón.

El avión comenzó a descender y después de algunos minutos tocó la pista, comenzó a detenerse gradualmente hasta quedar enfrente de un acceso al aeropuerto. Cuando una de las azafatas anunció que ya podían bajar, Franz tomó a Adeleide en brazos y salió del avión junto con Gretchen.

Después de recoger sus maletas salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi que los llevara a la casa dónde ahora vivirían. Cuando Franz abrió la puerta dejó a Adeleide en el piso y la muñeca dio un par de pasos dentro de la casa, llena de cajas cerradas

–Ahora es un desastre pero en algunos días quedará bien –dijo Gretchen entrando detrás de la muñeca, con una sonrisa

–eso espero, mañana acomodaremos las cosas y luego buscaré que escuelas hay cerca de aquí… pero por ahora mejor vamos a descansar –les dijo Franz

--

Dos semanas más tarde

--

Jun y Tomoe estaban sentados en las bancas de su salón, esperando, junto con sus compañeros, a que su profesora de literatura entrara. Pero para su sorpresa entró el director de su escuela junto con un hombre alto, de unos veinticinco años, de cabello rubio algo largo, una pequeña barba y dulces ojos azules que se escondían tras unos anteojos

–Buenos días, jóvenes –les dijo mientras el hombre los examinaba con la mirada

–es mi deber informarles que la profesora Kento ha presentado su deseo de retirarse… así para mí es un gusto presentarles a su nuevo maestro, el profesor Franz Von Munjertz –les dijo el director, los muchachos examinaron al maestro con curiosidad

–el profesor Von Munjertz viene de Alemania, así que espero que le muestren todo el respeto que se merece un extranjero en nuestro país, además del que merece un profesor –les dijo el director y salió del aula, Franz se acercó al escritorio y dejó su portafolios

–hola, muchachos… como ya dijo muy amablemente su director mi nombre es Franz Von Munjertz y soy su nuevo profesor de literatura, se pueden referir a mí como Franz o profesor… así que ¿Por qué no me dicen sus nombres, chicos? –preguntó Franz con una sonrisa, Jun y Tomoe se miraron un segundo y luego miraron a su nuevo profesor fijamente mientras preguntaba los nombres de sus compañeros, cuando terminó sacó unos papeles del portafolios

–ahora, necesito ver qué tan buen nivel tiene cada uno, así que les haré este pequeño examen diagnóstico… no se presionen, no va a influir en sus calificaciones, sólo necesito saber a quienes debo apoyar un poco más –les dijo Franz mientras repartía los exámenes

--

–Ya vine –anunció Jun cuando entró a la casa y Suiseiseki se lanzó sobre él

–chibi humano, por fin has llegado –le dijo abrazándose a su cuello con todas fuerzas, Jun comenzó a ahogarse y empujó a la muñeca para poder respirar y cayó de sentón frente a la puerta

–Arman demasiado escándalo –les dijo Shinku desde el sillón de la sala

–Ayúdame, Jun… me ha tratado como su esclava todo el día –le dijo la muñeca señalando el sillón

– ¿y qué quieres que yo haga? Ya sabes como es ella –masculló levantándose, Shinku le lanzó una mirada asesina acercándose

–haz té, ella simplemente no sabe, cuando no se le quema lo carga demasiado o es agua caliente y nada más –le dijo y se sentó en la mesa, Jun dejó su mochila junto a la puerta y entró a la cocina

–Llegó un nuevo profesor de Literatura –comenzó él preparando las cosas

–Con cualquier profesor eres un caso perdido –le dijo Shinku

–Viene de Alemania, y nos hizo un examen –continuó él, ignorando a la muñeca

–Quiere que tome regularizaciones, dice que él mismo puede dármelas, tendría que ir a su casa después del colegio –continuó Jun mientras ponía la tetera a calentar

–tal vez te ayude –le dijo Suiseiseki

–Pero no me dejes sola con ella –le dijo abrazándose a su pierna y señalando a Shinku "¿Cómo se les quitan las pilas?" pensó Jun fastidiado mirando a las muñecas cuando se abrió la puerta y entró su hermana mayor

–Tenemos un nuevo profesor de literatura y voy a estar tomando regularizaciones –le dijo Jun en cuento la chica entró a la cocina

–genial, Jun kun –le dijo ella con una sonrisa y subió a su habitación. El chico sirvió un poco de té en una taza amarilla y la puso enfrente de Shinku

-vamos a comenzar mañana por la tarde, así que voy a llegar bastante más tarde, van a ser tres días a la semana. Tomoe también va a tomar el curso, pero ella lo hace por gusto. Vamos a ser cinco en total –le dijo a la muñeca sentándose frente a ella. Shinku le dio un sorbo al té y luego miro al chico

–Es bueno que te apliques en tus estudios –reconoció la muñeca

–sí, pero el profesor Franz intimida, es demasiado alto, y rubio, y… no sé es demasiado "europeo" y eso intimida –confesó Jun jugando con una cuchara distraídamente

–yo soy europea y te intimido –le dijo Shinku

–tú intimidas a todos –contestó Jun sin pensar y ya se había arrepentido antes de terminar la frase, Shinku estiró su brazo y le dio un bofetón

–Eres un tonto –le dijo, tomó su taza y se fue. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Jun en toda la tarde y al siguiente día no se despidió antes de ir al colegio.

--

A la tarde siguiente, al salir del colegio, los cinco chicos, entre los cuales iban Jun y Tomoe se fueron a casa de Franz. Al llegar los recibió Gretchen con la mesa puesta y comida alemana preparada para todos. Los chicos, Franz y Gretchen se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer y a platicar.

–Cocina delicioso, señora Von Munjertz –le dijo una de las tres chicas que iban. Jun no había dejado de pensar en Shinku en todo el día "tal vez sí fui muy grosero con ella" pensó mientras comía. Jamás había probado la comida así y le había gustado el cambio.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en la cocina, los chicos se miraron intrigados y Franz cruzó una mirada cómplice con su mujer

–me atraparon, chicos. No cociné sola, me ayudó una doméstica –les dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron, Franz y los chicos se fueron al estudio, y Gretchen salió de regreso a su oficina. Los cinco chicos se sentaron en una amplia mesa y comenzaron a sacar sus cosas. Jun se levantó rápidamente cuando notó que no tenía su mochila desde el comedor. Franz lo miró con curiosidad

– ¿me permite ir por mi mochila? –preguntó el chico, Franz asintió mientras los demás comenzaban a estudiar.

El chico caminó hasta el comedor y abrió la puerta suavemente, adentro había una muñeca recogiendo la mesa

– ¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Fra…? Ah… ay, lo lamento –le dijo Adeleide mirándolo fijamente con algunos platos en sus manos

–No… otra no… no más muñecas –murmuró Jun deprimido

–Jun, yo tengo tus co… ¿otra Rozen Maiden? –preguntó Tomoe acercándose y mirando a Adeleide fijamente

–Sakurada, Kashiwaba, regresen acá –los llamó Franz asomándose al pasillo. De inmediato fijo su mirada en Jun, que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y salió al pasillo

–Veo que ya conocieron a Heidi –les dijo mirándolos fijamente

–No… con tres muñecas basta y sobra –sollozó Jun cayendo en el colapso nervioso

–regresen al estudio, cuando termine con los otros hablamos los tres –les dijo y los dos chicos regresaron con sus compañeros

–discúlpeme, jamás pensé fueran a descubrirme, perdóneme joven Franz –le dijo Heidi

–espera a que hable con ellos y entonces mediremos los daños –le dijo él, la muñeca asintió y terminó de recoger la mesa mientras Franz regresaba con sus alumnos.

–a ver, muchachos ¿Quién sabe que son los "cantares de gesta"? –les preguntó a los chicos abriendo un libro…

--

Cuando todos se fueron, Jun y Tomoe fueron a la sala junto con Franz. Adeleide los estaba esperando ahí con una bandeja de té

–muchachos, ya sé que puede sorprenderlos, pero esta es Adeleide, y es una muñeca –les dijo Franz

–Pueden llamarme Heidi –les dijo con una pequeña inclinación

–lo sé… hay una en cada casa, dos en la mía –sollozó Jun, la muñeca y Franz se miraron con curiosidad

–es cierto… son muñecas muy parecidas a la suya profesor –le dijo Tomoe y comenzó a explicarle todo sobre las Rozen Maiden, cuando terminó Franz le sonrió

–ya veo… yo obtuve a Heidi a través de una tía que falleció hace pronto –comentó

–pero jamás había escuchado nada parecido al Juego Alice –confesó

–sí, pero en general es raro que peleen en serio –aseguró Tomoe. Heidi se limitaba a mirarlos "Rozen… Rozen… yo conozco ese nombre" pensó intentando recordar algo sobre eso, pero sólo consiguió ver a una mujer muy parecida a ella, muy débil, tendida en una cama, con un hombre rubio sentado junto a ella, que besaba su mano suavemente. De ahí en fuera todo era de su vida con Matilde.

–bueno muchachos, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría conocer a estas muñecas de las que me han hablado ¿me permite visitarlo el sábado, joven Sakurada? –le preguntó Franz amablemente, Jun asintió distraídamente.

–Se lo agradezco mucho, Jun –le dijo Franz y acompañó a los chicos a la puerta

–Vayan directamente a su casa y caminen por calles seguras –les dijo poniéndoles una mano en el hombro a cada uno, los chicos asintieron y se fueron mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta

–Que día de locos –masculló Franz cayendo sobre el sillón, Heidi se apresuró a entregarle una taza de té que él vació de un trago

–No se preocupe por eso, aunque yo jamás pensé que hubiera otra muñecas como yo –confesó Heidi, que seguía un poco aturdida por la existencia de las Rozen Maiden

–Sinceramente, me han agradado mucho el joven Sakurada y la señorita Kashiwaba, me parecen buenos muchachos –continuó la muñeca

–Sí, son buenos chicos –suspiró Franz con los ojos cerrados mientras la muñeca se iba a la cocina, el hombre se quedó así hasta que, una hora más tarde, regresó Gretchen. La mujer caminó hasta donde estaba su marido y se sentó junto a él

–Tengo algo que decirte –le dijo abrazándolo

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó él sin verla y estrechándola por el hombro

–Que estoy embarazada –le dijo ella, Franz la miró con una inmensa sonrisa y la besó. Heidi los miraba en silencio y salió hacia el patio llorando.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Rozen Maiden no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Peach Pit (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3).

---------------------------------------------------

Llegó el sábado y con él la visita de Franz a los hermanos Sakurada, sonó el timbre

– ¡yo abro! –Gritó Nori corriendo hacia la puerta, pero al abrir casi se desmaya (con todo y corazoncitos) al ver a Franz en la puerta

–buenos días ¿es la casa de la familia Sakurada? –preguntó él amablemente, Nori asintió y se hizo a un lado torpemente para dejarlo pasar, llevaba a Heidi, muy quieta en sus brazos

– ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? –preguntó Suiseiseki bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero se congeló al ver a Heidi y rodó escaleras abajo hasta los brazos de Nori

–Buenos días –las saludó la muñeca con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y Franz la puso en el suelo

Heidi miró fijamente a Suiseiseki.

Vio a la misma mujer de su visión anterior, sentada en una mecedora, cosiendo un traje verde, el mismo que llevaba la muñeca. Llevaba una bata ligera, pero aún así podía notarse un abultado vientre de embarazada.

–Mi nombre es Adeleide –se presentó la muñeca regresando a la realidad

–Soy Suiseiseki –contestó la muñeca de ojos bicolor

–un placer –respondió la ojiazul

– ¿Quién era? –preguntó Jun bajando las escaleras, con Shinku

–Joven Sakurada, es un gusto verlo despierto a esta hora –le dijo Franz con una amplia sonrisa (eran como las nueve ¿Quién está despierto los sábados a las nueve?)

–Profesor Von Munjertz, me alegra verlo –lo saludó el chico mientras la muñeca examinaba a Heidi con la mirada

–Preséntanos –ordenó Shinku mirando a Jun

–profesor, ellas son Shinku, mi hermana Nori y Suiseiseki, chicas él es el profesor Franz Von Munjertz, nuestro nuevo profesor de Literatura, y ella es Adeleide –les dijo el chico de los lentes

–Pueden llamarme Heidi –contestó la muñeca con una sonrisa y una inclinación.

De nuevo su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo y se vio a la mujer de sus visiones anteriores junto a un hombre alto y rubio, le estaba mostrando una libreta de dibujos. En la hoja que estaban viendo estaba un dibujo de Shinku.

Y luego todo se volvió oscuridad, las energías comenzaron a fallarle y sintió que caía en el vacío.


End file.
